


Good Surprise

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Courtney take their moments when they can. 5.04 Identity Crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Surprise

"Ah. Hello."

The surprise that Ziva felt at seeing Courtney sitting at her desk was quickly replaced by a feeling of happiness. She dropped her bag on her desk and leaned over to kiss Courtney's cheek. The blush that spread to the root of Courtney's light brown hair was adorable and brought a smile to Ziva's face.

"Tony said that I could use your desk," Courtney explained as she tried to fight back her blush.

Ziva glanced towards her partner's desk and confirmed that it was empty.

"Oh, he went with Agent Fornell. Agent Gibbs told him to," Courtney explained a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ziva perched on the edge of her desk and didn't even try to erase the smile that was still on her face. She hadn't expected to see Courtney here and didn't know that they'd be working with the FBI today, but it was a far more pleasant surprise than most of the job related surprises that she'd had in her career.

"We are sharing a case with the FBI?"

Courtney passed the case file over to Ziva. She studied it carefully for a moment before she closed it and looked back over at Courtney.

"Gibbs and Fornell left you here, yes?"

"They told me to bring you up to speed and then see if Abby had gotten anywhere with our evidence."

A smile flashed across Ziva's lips. She wondered what Abby would have to say when she came in with Courtney. Sometimes the goth scientist was far too perceptive.

"We should go check with her then," Ziva declared and rose from where she'd been perched on the desk.

She waited for Courtney to catch up and they headed for the elevator together. Ziva waited until they were on the elevator and the doors had closed behind them before she leaned in to steal a proper kiss from Courtney. The younger agent responded by burying her hands in Ziva's hair at the back of her neck and holding her close as the kiss deepened.

Ziva pulled away and stepped back to Courtney's side just before the doors dinged and opened to show Abby's lab. She stayed back, forcing Courtney to step past her.

"I enjoyed last night very much," Ziva whispered into her ear just as Courtney passed by her.

The delicate blush the flushed across Courtney's face at her words was Ziva's reward. The look she shot Ziva a moment later made Ziva think that tonight would be very interesting indeed.


End file.
